EL FUTURO SE PUEDE CAMBIAR
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Neji Hyuga se obsecionara con Hinata y decidiera descargar en ella todo el odio y rencor que tiene contra Sasuke? ¿hasta donde llegara su sed de vengansa? universo alterno ya saben ABV.LEMON, AMOR TRAGEDIA, VENGANZA Y DESCARO RENCOR Y MAS
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAA…. A todos esta historia es completamente fuera de lugar ya que mi imaginación esta por las nubes

Será un nejihina lo que siempre quise, aunque no me atrevía a escribirlo APOYENMEEEEE ONEGAI DEJEN REVWEIS SI .sin mas disfruten este capitulo.

NOTA MALVADA habrá lemmon y por favor no me critique sobre la edad de los personajes, si no les gusta no lo lean entendido, sin mas disfruten este capitulo jajajajajajajja..

Un nuevo día había llegado ala aldea escondida entre las hojas, todos los aldeanos se hallaban en sus hogares descansando pacíficamente.

A excepción de la residencia uchiha todos estaban despiertos esperando ansiosos el nacimiento del segundo hijo de mikoto uchiha.

-En una de las habitaciones ytachi uchiha se hallaba al lado de su madre tomándole la mano, mientras le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien.

A pesar de tener cuatro años ytachi sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, no por nada era conocido como el genio de los uchiha.

El intentaba mostrarse tranquilo pero, por dentro los nervios lo consumían, su madre estaba apunto de dar a luz y las siervas aun no llegaban, pues estas estaban buscando toallas, agua caliente y más cosas.

Pronto la puerta del cuarto fue abierta dando paso a todas las sirvientas que cargaban las cosas necesarias, ytachi prácticamente fue expulsado de la habitación, mientras le cerraban la puerta a sus espaldas.

Volteo furioso hacia la puerta para entrar, pero se dio cuneta que estaba cerrada, un suspiro de derrota se escapo de sus pequeños labios, al parecer tendría que esperar afuera, ya tendría tiempo para vengarse de las criadas por atreverse a separarlo de su madre en un momento como este.

Interiormente ytachi empezó a rogar a los cielos para que su madre estuviera bien, el la amaba con todo su ser, ella era su mayor tesoro, ella era la razón por la cual el jamás se atrevía a contradecir a su padre ni a gritarle, pues el notaba que cada vez que este llegaba a casa en las noches, al día siguiente su madre aparecía con golpes alrededor de sus brazos que ella en vano intentaba ocultar usando sus kimonos de manga larga.

La furia empezaba a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, el no iba a permitir por mas tiempo los abusos de su padre, si era necesario el hablaría con el hokage para poner limite a esta pesadilla, pero el temor a que no le creyesen y a que su padre llagara a vengarse lo obligaban a guardar silencio, pero todo tiene un limite y el de el estaba muy cerca.

Las horas pasaron despacio, ytachi estaba en estado de shock la sorpresa y alegría inundaban cada célula de sus ser.

Lentamente se deslizo de espaldas por la puerta emocionado no seria hermano de un niño si no de dos, ansioso se levanto dispuesto a tirar la puerta si era necesario para poder ver a su madre y a sus hermanos.

Insistentemente golpeo la puerta en un intento para que le abriesen al cabo de un largo tiempo está se abrió al momento que las criadas empezaban a retirarse dejando sola en la habitación a su madre recostada en la cama la cual sostenía con mucho cuidado a dos pequeños bultos uno a cada lado.

Con algo de temor ytachi avanzo hacia ella, su sangre se helo al notar que su madre estaba pálida y que respiraba con algo de dificultad.

Okasan estas bien nenecitas algo- pregunto suavemente el pequeño

Ahora nadie lo podía negar ytachi era un ángel convertido en humano, siempre velando por el bienestar de las personas, sin duda seria el mejor hermano del mundo, esos eran los pensamientos de mikoto mientras veía lo veía tiernamente.

-Hijo mió acércate tienes que conocer a tu hermanito y hermanita _articulo difícilmente

El solo asintió con su cabeza mientras se acercaba con cuidado hacia su madre hasta llegar a un lado de la cama, lo primero que hizo al estar frente a ella fue darle un tierno beso en la mejilla para, luego susurrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Con sus pequeñas manos temblorosas retiro el pequeño manto que cubría a unos de sus hermanos.

Permitiéndole ver su rostro, sin duda era todo un uchiha, pues tenia la piel suavemente tostada y su cabellito era azul oscuro y lo mas tierno eran sus ojitos negros como la noche, lo cual no hacían mas que mirarlo de manera atenta, como si intentara leerle la mente, mentalmente empezaba a reírse sin duda su pequeño hermano seria un dolor de cabeza.

Con cuidado se inclino un poco mas para poder descubrir el rostro de su segundo hermano, la sorpresa se instalo en su rostro al darse cuenta que era un niña una hermosa niña de cabello negro azulado con suaves destellos y su piel era mucho mas blanca y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojizas, y sus ojos eran los mas hermosos que jamás había visto a pesar de que eran del mismo color los de ella tenían un suave brillo lo cual les daba mas vida y encanto, sin duda su hermanita seria el centro de atención donde quiera que fuera.

Con muchas ansias volteo hacia su madre para saber que nombre llevarían ambos, cuando termino de escucharla poso su mirada hacia sus hermanos.

Bienvenidos al mundo sasuke, hinata yo soy su hermano mayor y siempre los cuidare- hablo encantado al ver los rostros de su hermanito y hermanita.

-Sin duda la llagada de los mellizos uchiha traería grandes cambios para el clan.

Pasado el tiempo ytachi se retiro de la habitación dejando que las siervas se encargaran de todo, de manera sigilosa se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar después de todo fue una mañana muy agitada, y estaba muy cansado, de un solo salto llego a su cama donde rápidamente se quedo dormido debido a todo lo vivido.

Continuara…..

Dejen reviwes si quieren que continué


	2. DESCUBRIENDO

HOLA A TODOS DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO APOYENMEEEE ONEGAI

* * *

-El paso del tiempo, trajo consigo grandes cambios, unos buenos otros malos pero, todos ayudaron a cambiar la vida de muchas personas, el destino sin duda era caprichoso a veces te ayuda o solo te da la espalda pero, siempre hay que mirar las cosas de frente y afrontar todo lo que venga, tu futuro esta en tus manos no dejes que los demás decidan por ti, por que sino solo eres un como un juguete vació e inservible.

Doce años habían pasado desdé el nacimiento de los mellizos uchiha, doce años en el que el destino se había ensañado con ellos de la manera más dura.

Primero arrebatándole a su padre, ellos sabían de los errores que el había cometido en el pasado pero, el había cambiado tanto que llego a dar su vida por ellos antes que el techo de su casa se viniera abajo debido aun atentado contra la aldea, la segunda vez fue cuando un gran terremoto devasto el país de Japón, llevándose consigo la vida de miles de personas incluyendo a varios miembros del clan uchiha, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos su madre y hermano y abuelos.

Sin duda todo estos sucesos marcaron las personalidades de ambos

_-Hinata poseía carácter tímido y dulce pero, ala vez fuerte y sagaz dispuesta a luchar y defender sus ideales, cualquiera que la conociera aprendería a gracias a ella, el valor de la vida, el poder de la amistad y el amor._

_- Mientras que sasuke era mas arrogante e intrépido siempre dispuesto a defender quién lo necesite._

Sin duda los mellizos uchiha eran polos opuestos, ambos eran la reencarnación de la misma luz y oscuridad.

-En estos momentos hinata uchiha se hallaba en el estadio central de la aldea observando el cómbate de su hermano contra el famoso neji hyuga conocido como el genio de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Temor y nervios se apoderaban de ella pero, sabia internamente que no debía preocuparse pues ella y su hermano se habían graduado dos años antes de lo normal, ambos fueron reconocidos por el mismo hokage como shinobis excepciónales y futuros guerreros del mas alto rango.

Pero si algo sabía ella perfectamente era de no subestimar al enemigo aun más si pertenecía al legendario clan hyuga, conocidos por su capacidad de cerrar los puntos de chacra e inutilizar todos los músculos del cuerpo con un simple golpe.

Brillantes, temerarios, discretos, así eran conocidos todos y cada uno de los miembros de ese clan.

-Los minutos pasaron lentamente trayendo consigo la victoria del combate para sasuke uchiha, mientras que para neji hyuga trajo consigo la derrota más humillante en toda su vida.

Abucheos, gritos de frustración e insultos resonaban en todo el lugar, la gente no podía creer que el heredero del clan más poderoso de konoha, hubiera perdido contra un mocoso que era un año menor que él, sin duda ese muchacho traería consigo la vergüenza para toda su familia.

-Después de un tiempo el silencio se apodero de aquél lugar pues otro combate estaba por dar inicio.

Pero esto poco importaba para neji hyuga, pues el ahora estaba siendo trasladado en una camilla ala sala de heridos al cabo de un rato ya habían llegado.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando la vergüenza de toda su vida.

Con algo de torpeza intento levantarse pero fallo frustrado decidió espera un rato pero, se quedo dormido, al cabo de unas horas despertó al escuchar el sonido de juegos artificiales, supuso que los combates habían finalizado con mucho cuidado se levantó y se dirigió hacia el estadio aparentemente desierto pero, al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no, pues en uno de los rincones alejados se hallaba la persona con la que había perdió mirando fijamente el cielo que empezaba a tornarse gris, al parecer estaba muy concentrado pues no había notado su presencia, pero algo capto su atención una niña empezaba a dirigirse hacia el, presto mucha atención a ella, pues esta tenia un gran parecido a su contrincante, solo unos pequeños detalles hacían la diferencia.

_Esta tenia la piel muy blanca, su largo cabello era negro azulado y sus ojos eran negros pero, con un hermoso brillo, cuidadosamente se oculto tras las gradas para averiguar quien era ella,_ l_o siguiente no se lo esperaba esa niña resultaba ser la hermana de sasuke uchiha, los famosos mellizos uchiha, valla al parecer el destino le estaba brindándole la oportunidad de vengarse._

_Talvez no pudo lastimar a sasuke físicamente pero, si lo haría emocionalmente destruyendo a su pequeña hermanita, hinata uchiha seria la pieza perfecta para su venganza, a pasos ligeros e imperceptibles se retiro de aquel lugar sin ser detectado por nadie._

* * *

CONTINUARA…

Nota malvada lemmon próximo capitulo no demasiado explicito.


	3. obsecion peligrosa

Hola a todos espero que disfruten este capitulo contiene lemmon pero no muy explicito

Nota malvada no se quejen de las edades de los personajes por favor.

El anochecer había llegado todos los habitantes de la aldea escondida entre las hojas disfrutando del festival de primavera.

-Pero para neji hyuga eso no importaba, en esos momentos se hallaba en los territorios uchiha observando desde un árbol a su futura presa.

Cuatro largos mese habían pasado, todo este tiempo, el estuvo observando a hinata uchiha desde las sombras, ansiando poder lastimarla. Al comienzo el no sabía la forma en que lo haría, su única intención era poder dañar a sasuke, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo pues con el pasar del tiempo al observarla empezó a obsesionarse con ella de manera peligrosa, muchas veces había soñado que la poseía a la fuerza, muchas veces el mismo tuvo que aplacar el deseo que en las noches corría por sus venas

Ahora lo sabia hinata uchiha seria suya esta noche, ya que no había nadie en aquella residencia, pues según la información que reunió tenía entendido que sus hermanos estaban fuera de la aldea y su madre estaba de guardia en el hospital.

La oportunidad perfecta para al fin podría cumplir su más anhelado sueño, al fin complacería a su cuerpo con el máximo placer de poseer a toda una belleza.

Pues él sabía perfectamente que hinata era toda una joya. Pues en unos de sus tantos seguimientos la había visto bailar sobre una laguna, aquella vez el deseo se apodero de su cuerpo.

-Ahora estaba ahí viéndola dormir tranquilamente ajena al peligro que estaba por llegar, de un solo salto llego a la ventana y con cuidado la abrió sin ser detectado. Sus ojos estaban maravillados por la bella imagen que presenciaba.

Encima de la cama yacía una hermosa niña de piel blanca y sus largos cabellos estaban dispersos suavemente, pero lo que más le gusto fue que ella solo llevaba un delicado camisón color azul claro que solo llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos permitiéndole ver lo que solo esa vez en el lago había visto.

A pasos lentos se acerco hacia ella y suavemente se sentó encima de la cama mientras la veía y disfrutaba de aquella imagen.

Con mucho cuidado se acerco hasta el rostro de ella para luego besarla en los labios, ese instante él se dio cuenta que ella había despertado y como todo genio anticipo sus movimientos y velozmente dejo inmóviles las extremidades de ellas.

Aprovechando esta situación neji se situó encima de esta al momento que la besaba con agresividad. Neji no logrando controlar su desesperación rasgo la parte superior del camisón dejando libre los péquenos senos de ella, y sin perder tiempo empezó a besarlos con desenfreno para luego morderlos ferozmente arrancado gritos de dolor de esta. Lo cual lo único que hacía era aumentar su excitación haciendo que su hombría despertara como nunca antes.

Sin cuidado alguno levanto el camisón de ella hasta su cintura, para luego retirar la última prenda qué evitaba su siguiente paso.

Totalmente cegado por el placer neji se acomodo entre las piernas de ella, ubicando su miembro en la entrada de ella, de un solo movimiento la penetró desgarrándola completamente, un grito de dolor resonó en todo el cuarto. Neji empezó a moverse dentro de ella pausadamente sintiendo la perfecta estrechez de ella, sin duda después de esto ella seria suya para siempre, al cabo de los segundos su cuerpo pedía más, así que decidió aumentar el nivel de las envestidas arrancando gritillos de dolor de hinata y jadeos de placer de parte de él.

Cuando neji llego al final se libero completamente dentro de ella, al cabo de unos segundos el levanto su rostro solo para ver que hinata temblaba sin control además de que varias lagrimas descendían por sus rizadas pestañas.

Sin cuidado alguno se levanto de ahí para empezar a vestirse, cuando estuvo listo se dirigió hacia la ventana para marcharse, pero en el último instante dejo una advertencia.

…. _Si dice salgo tu adorada familia pagara las consecuencias recuerda que mi familia tiene poder y si quiero puedo acusarlos de traición y ese será el fin para ellos y para ti, así que guardaras silencio si no atente las consecuencias… con esto último desapareció entre el manto nocturno_

Hinata aun no podía asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, acababa de perder su inocencia, le habían arrebatado su ilusión de entregarse por amor, no podía creer que no pudo si quiera defenderse, pero eso no importaba lo único que podía hacer era callar por el bien de su familia y sentir como el dolor desaparecía muy lentamente. Aun asustada se quedo dormida deseando con todo su ser que todo fura una pesadilla pero, interiormente sabía que no lo era.

CONTINUARA….. DEJEN REVWES POR FAVOR Y APOYENME WEWEWEWWE


	4. CAUTELA

Hoola a todos por favor apóyenme onegai si

* * *

Dos largos mases habían pasado desde aquella trágica noche donde la inocencia de una niña había sido arrebata.

Hinata hyuga se hallaba entrenando en medio del bosque junto a su hermano mayor ytachi intentando bloquear sus ataques, lo cual le parecía realmente muy difícil, su vientre le dolía terriblemente, tanto que tuvo que detenerse para respirar profundamente para ver si pasaba pero, no funciono, pues el dolor aumento al punto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Ytachi se percató de esto y corrió hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente mientras la sujetaba por su cintura para que no cayera.

¿Qué te pasa hinata? ¿hinata contesta? Preguntaba asustado al ver que su hermana estaba a punto de desmayarse

H-hermano me duele -susurro hinata débilmente mientras se sujetaba su vientre.

-Ese instante ytachi vio algo que lo dejo horrorizado, las piernas de su hermanas estaban cubiertas por finas gotas de sangre, las cuales se deslizaban lentamente.

¡Hinata¡ ¡vamos hinata despierta ¡ -grito al ver a su hermana con sus ojos cerrados, de un movimiento veloz la levanto en brazos para llevarla al hospital.

En poco tiempo hinata estaba siendo atendida por varios doctores.

Lo último que escucho ytachi de boca de los doctores fue…..código rojo alisten la sala de operaciones…

-Cuatro largas horas habían pasado desde que hinata había sido internada en el hospital.

Mikoto uchiha se hallaba abrazada por sus hijos intentando comprender que era lo que estaba pasando. Aun no podían asimilar lo que el doctor les había informado…

Hinata tuvo una amenaza de aborto, y casi pierde al bebe, además de que habían encontrado desgarres internos clara señal de que su hija había sufrido un ultraje sexual…

Mikoto no sabia que hacer, jamás en su vida había imaginado algo así hubiera pasado, se maldijo internamente, ahora lo entendía todo, el cambio en el carácter de sus hija su miedo a quedarse sola en la noche, el terror que se instalaba en sus ojos cuando le avisaban que se quedaría sola, todo encajaba perfectamente.

Lentamente levanto su rostro para mirar a sus hijos, ambos tenían los puños fuertemente cerrados, ambos tenían la mirada perdida pero, estos muy lentamente empezaban a centellear furia, la cual caería sobre el responsable de aquella atrocidad.

- De pronto la voz de la enfermera se escuchó dándoles a entender que podía entrar a ver a hinata.

Mikoto intento entrar, pero sasuke se le adelanto y hecho cerrojo a la puerta, para que nadie interrumpiese.

Esta acción sorprendió tanto a ella como a ytachi pero se quedaron tranquilos, pues sabían que sasuke amaba a su hermana con todo su corazón y que siempre la cuidaría, como en ese mismo momento.

Sasuke se hallaba sentado a un lado de la cama mirando a su pequeña hermana descansar. hinata tienes que despertar, tienes que luchar no solo por mí, ni por mama o por ytachi, si no por él bebe que llevas dentro, a pesar de lo que te paso ese niño no tiene la culpa, lleva tu sangre como la mía, por favor hinata despierta y lucha como siempre lo has hecho..

Sasuke se sorprendio al ver que hinata había despertado y lo miraba atentamente.

Sin poder evitarlo la abrazo tiernamente mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio sin ser consciente de sus actos su mano se posó encima del vientre de su hermana.

Hinata capto la indirecta de su hermano.

¿Estoy embarazada verdad?- pregunto ella, aun sabiendo la respuesta

Si –fue la repuesta de sasuke

¿Por qué hinata? ¿Por qué callaste?

Hinata solo guardo silencio mientras que ella también empezaba a llorar en silencio, al cabo de un rato ella se quedó dormida nuevamente.

Con cuidado se sasuke se apartó de ella para poder dejar entrar a su madre y hermano, cuando abrió la puerta su madre corrió hacia hinata al igual que ytachi.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta él se marchó del hospital, para buscar las pruebas necesarias, mentalmente sabía que no tardaría mucho en dar con el responsable, pues ya tenía una idea de quién era el responsable.

Sasuke sabía que tendría que actuar con mucho cuidado si no quería despertar sospechas, pero valdría la pena pues apenas lo tuviera en sus manos lo mataría sin piedad alguna por atreverse a lastimar a su hermana…

CONTINUARA…


	5. SECRETOS PELIGROSOS

Holaaa espero que a todos les valla re bien me alegra que les guste mi historia y deseo de corazón que les siga gustando por mucho tiempo mas.

NOTA MALVADA…..!DEJEN REVIEWS!….

SECRETOS PELIGROSOS

_Aun recuerdo la suavidad de tu piel, la delicada figura de tu cuerpo, el suave perfume de jazmines que poseía tu piel y el exquisito sabor de tus labios, ahora estoy aquí en mi cuarto intentando aplacar el deseo que esta corriendo por mis venas, pero simplemente me es imposible, necesito tenerte, necesito poder sentirte una vez mas, pero no puedo aquella noche te tome por la fuerza, esa noche ignore tus suplicas, esa noche perdí el control y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, te has vuelto en mi adicción estas en mis sueños a cada instante, haces que mi cuerpo pida a gritos tenerte aunque sea una ultima vez._

-Mi corazón siente una extraña presión me siento culpable y feliz, culpable por haberte lastimado y feliz por que se que fui tu primer hombre.

Tengo miedo por ti no lo se pero lo siento, ¿que pasaría? si te busco me perdonarías o simplemente me gritarías que me aleje de ti, ¿que hago? ¿Qué? ,tienes todo el derecho a denunciarme, pero no lo hiciste decidiste callar de verdad te preocupa tanto tu familia que fuieste capaz de callar algo así.

¿Por que tuve que hacerte algo así?, en todo el tiempo que te observe me di cuenta que eres una persona muy humilde sencilla y tímida además de tierna y sincera, simplemente tu no conoces el mal, eso esta muy claro.

Pero eso no evito que cometiera el error más grave en toda mi vida.

-Lo que sentí contigo esa noche fue inexplicable, fue tan intenso que pensé que aquello no era real, fue tanto el placer que corrió por mis venas que aun quedan huellas de ël en mi. Pues ahora acabo de terminar conmigo mismo, aunque lo que acabo de hacer fue placentero, no lo fue tanto como aquella noche en que te poseí.

Ahora intento dormir pero me es inútil, no dejo de pensar en ti hinata uchiha jamás pensé que caería enamorado de ti, lo se por que han pasado mas de dos meses y en todo ese tiempo, tu recuerdo se ha apoderado de mi corazón.

Una risa de burla se escapa de mis labios, eh caído enamorado de la chica que se parece auna estrella, no solo por su belleza si no tambien por su lejania, sin duda aquello no lo esperaba, estaba seguro que siempre conseguiría lo que yo quisiera, pero me he dado cuenta de que no, pues dudo mucho que tu tal vez algún día te enamores de mi, pero no puedo darme por vencido, estoy seguro de que tal vez no consiga tu amor, pero me conformo con recibir tu perdón y para eso yo mismo tengo que confesar lo que te hice.

Tendré que esperar a que amanezca para buscar al hokage y asumir mi responsabilidad de mis actos, solo espero que esto baste para que te des cuenta de cuan arrepentido estoy por todo el daño que te eh causado y con todo esto empiezo a quedarme dormido esperando con temor mi futuro.

-Después de un largo tiempo un oscuro amanecer había llegado las nubes oscuras presagiaban una fuerte tormenta.

Neji ya sabía levantado y se hallaba caminado por los pasillos de la mansión, dispuesto a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo pues se topo con su padre el cual le pedía hablar con el a solas.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente ambos se hallaban sentados frente mientras se veían fijamente. Neji no pudiendo callar por mas tiempo empezó a contarle lo sucedido a su padre, el cual solo lo escuchaba atentamente, cuando el finalizo neji se dio cuenta de que el tenia los puños fuertemente apretados y que temblaba ligeramente además de que su respiración era pesada, era como si tratara de calmarse. Al cabo de un rato neji se marcho de ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos su padre acaba de decirle las palabras mas duras que jamás había escuchado... me has decepcionado neji….

Sin poder aguantar su llanto el se marcho a su cuarto para llorar en silencio, al cabo de un rato se quedo dormido en su lecho. Hizashi hyuga estaba en su despacho mirando caer las gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal intentando pensar con claridad, interiormente se preguntaba como es que había fallado como padre el siempre le había enseñado el respeto por las mujeres a su hijo, pero ahora se enteraba que su hijo había forzado a una pequeña que tuvo la desgracia de ser la hermana de uchiiha sasuke el cual fue el ganador de aquel maldito combate.

-La lluvia caía con fuerza todo estaba cubierto por agua, pero eso no parecía molestar a hizashi hyuga, el cual caminaba sin rumbo aparente, mientras ignoraba completamente las frías gotas de agua que caían sobre el, después de haber andado tanto tiempo llego a una de las zonas mas alejadas de la aldea.

La villa uchiha se deslumbraba imponente demostrando su grandeza.

A pasos lentos se dirigió ala entrada con mucho temor golpeo la puerta un par de veces hasta que esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la imagen de una hermosa niña de piel blanca de ojos oscuros y la cual lo miraba al comienzo de manera atenta para luego cambiar una mirada de total temor.

la sangre de hinata se helo al reconocer esos perlados ojos, el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaban de la, lo cual provocaba que ella empezara a temblar ligeramente, por impulso intento cerrar la puerta pero la presencia de su madre la detuvo.

¿Hija quien es? Pregunto curiosa mikoto al ver a ese hombre en la puerta

Soy hizashi hyuga señora un gusto en conocerla hizashi realizo una reverencia en señal de saludo.

Mikoto solo sonrió tiernamente para luego invitarlo a pasar.

Ese instante hizashi ingreso a la residencia la cual estaba decorada de manera muy sutil, pero sin dejar de lado la elegancia.

Luego de un breve lapso de tiempo ambos estaban conversando amenamente sobre planes con respecto ala enseñanza médica.

-_Mikoto san dentro de poco abriré un centro de capacitación de primeros auxilios y seria un honor que usted fuera directora de aquel centro, no solo por sus conocimientos médicos si no por su liderazgo estoy seguro que si usted acepta, incentivara la enseñaza médica ¿acepta?_

_-Hizashi san su idea de abrir un centro médico es brillante, pero actualmente la aldea cuenta con muy pocos shinobis después del ultimo ataque perdidos al cincuentaiuno por ciento de ellos y recién nos estamos recuperando, la única solución que hallo seria que un solo miembro de cada equipo reciba este tipo de enseñanza así habrá un equilibrio constante en lo que es cumplir misiones y estudiar medicina._

_-usted es muy sabia, pero tome en cuenta que no solo se tienen que capacitar a solo shinobis también ay que hacerlo con personas normales, capacitar aldeanos significaría que ellos tendrían mas oportunidades de sobre vivencia en caso de un próximo atentado._

_-Tiene toda la razón la capitación medica debe ser equitativa, ¿dentro de cuanto se abrirá ese centro hizashi san?_

_-Mínimo en tres meses estará ubicado cerca del jardín de los cerezos lo cual favorece a todos._

_-Perfecto hizashi san usted cuenta con todo mi apoyo._

__Una cosa mas mikoto san necesito sus papeles para empezar los tramites legales_

_-Por supuesto, mi hija se los entregara._

__Hinata …Hinata…llamo repetidamente_

__Si madre contesto ella al momento que avanzaba temerosa hacia su madre_

__Hija entrégale mis papeles a hizashi san_

__Claro madre vas a salir_

__si mi niña tengo trabajo en el hospital hasta luego hizashi san nos veremos –y con esto último ella se marcho de ahí dejando a hinata a hizashi solos._

Enseguida le traigo los papeles –susurro hinata al momento que se marchaba lentamente.

Por supuesto pequeña esperare-

Hinata no pudo dar un paso más, pues su visión empezaba a tornarse oscura y sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban pronto ya no supo más, pues lo único que percibió fue que ella iba caer al piso, pero este no se dio pues unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, lo ultimo que escucho fue…..hinata estas bien….

-Hizashi cargo a hinata en brazos y la recostó en el sofá suavemente, luego se dirigió hacia la cocina que para su suerte estaba conectada con la sala, con sus manos temblando sirvió agua en un vaso y luego corrió hacia hinata.

_¡!Hinata reacciona hinata_!….. -Repetía hizashi mientras la sacudía ligeramente pero algo capto su atención el vientre de ella estaba algo grande, supuso que ella acaba de consumir un desayuno muy sustancioso, pero esa idea se borro pues el poso su vista encima de la pancita de ella al momento que activaba su byakugan, se dio cuenta que la red de chacra de ella estaba un poco alterada, pero eso no fue lo que borro su idea si no que en el vientre de ella había fuerte pulsación de chacra propia que se iba desarrollando, ese fue el detonante para que su alma se partiera: aquella niña estaba embrazada aquello significaba que el iba ser abuelo, _abuelo esas palabras resonaron en su mente que palabras mas bellas, pero a hora están solo significaban que era el resultado de la atrocidad que su hijo había cometido_, ese instante el juro a los cielos, que haría lo imposible para que nadie del clan o su mismo hijo se enteraran de esto, estaba seguro que si esto se divulgaba ellos intentarían formar un compromiso forzado o si no atentarían contra la vida de ella y el bebe.

Hizashi hyuga tenia el futuro de hinata uchiha en sus manos.

CONTINUARA….

NOTA MALVADA .QUIERO MIS REVIEWS SI NO HABRA UN HYUGAMENOS EN EL MUNDO JAJAJAJA


End file.
